listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star vs. the Forces of Evil
Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an animated TV series about Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension, and Marco Diaz of Earth, fighting monsters led by the evil Ludo (Alan Tudyk), though the greater threat is ultimately Toffee. Season 1 *Warriors - Some were blown up by Star with mines, and one was sucked into a black hole. (Note: if you keep track of the Warrior player numbers, the only one missing when they rush to the bus at the end is #5 who fell into a black hole. All of the other players are fine despite all the booby traps) *'Monster Arm' - Killed when Star used her wand to turn him back into Marco's regular arm (although he inisted that he would return). *Hydra - Choked to death when Star and Marco got his heads tangled in a knot *Yarn monster - Unravelled when Miss Skullnick latched him to an unmovable post with a paperclip as he was chasing after everyone *Unicorn - Killed when Star used the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand *'Ludo's Army' (Bearicorn, Big Chicken, Deer Beard, Emmitt, Lobster Claws, Man Arm, Spikeballs, Three-Eyed Potato Baby, Frill-neck Monster, Two-headed monster, Fly monster, and other unnamed monsters) - Presumably killed when Star blew up Ludo's castle. (Though they could have escaped as Buff Frog did, they are absent from Season 2) Season 2 *Truth or Punishments Cube - Crushed in the trash compactor *Bat monster - Jumped down the garbage hole to avoid facing Ludo's wrath *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown - Killed in explosion of trick candles (set 100 years before the events of the episode). Returned as a ghost *''Queen Moon - Killed by Ludo under the control of Toffee: Revived by Lekmend *''Hekapoo -'' Killed by Ludo under the control of Toffee: Revived by Lekmend *''Rhombulus -'' Killed by Ludo under the control of Toffee: Revived by Lekmend *''Omnitraxius - ''Killed by Ludo under the control of Toffee: Revived by Lekmend *''Lekmend - Used up all his power to heal Queen Moon from Toffee weakening her, and turned to ashes * Season 3 *Glossaryck (Temporary) - Destroyed when Ludo burned the Book of Spells. He spends his afterlife in an unknown place. (Though, he does return.) *Unicorn (2) - Killed when Star used the Whispering Spell on the wand fragment Toffee resides in. *''Star Butterfly'' - Drowns and dies in black goo which used to be magic, inside her wand, while swimming after the last fragment of magic. After death she goes to Glossaryck's afterlife until she gets and obtains the last magic fragment and gets revived by him. *'Toffee' - Crushed by Ludo with a pillar after being severely weakened, possibly mortally wounded, by Star. Season 4 (Spoilers) * Glossaryck (For real this time) - Destroyed when Star, Moon, and Eclipsa destroyed magic. He's made of magic, which therefore means he died. * Hekapoo - She's also made of magic, so she's presumed dead as well. * Omnitraxius - He was made of magic as well, and it was even shown. * Rhombulus - He died (And it was shown, too) because he was made of magic. * Star's Spells - This is only a presumption but if the three queens destroyed magic for good, then Star's spells such as Spider with a top hat, are dead. It showed Star performing the whispering spell and her wand opened, letting out a ghostly unicorn. It didn't upgrade like it did any other time. * The "Firstborn" and the magic creatures of the magic realm - They died in most likely the most gruesome way, their skin melted off until nothing but a skeleton was left. Even the baby ones. * The Laser Puppies - Yes, unfortunately Star created them with her magic, which means they're gone. Category:Animation